Chaotic Marriage Preparations
by Ryo Kaida
Summary: Revan and Bastila are getting married! The catch is that the preparations are a bit chaotic. don't own star wars, george lucas does.


Bastila Shan thought that the wedding preparations couldn't get any more chaotic. Her fiance, Revan nearly blew his top when the Jedi Council said that they couldn't marry unless Revan didn't spread the idea of love. Revan was infuriated, "What? Love is important, it actually helps. If you don't understand that you don't deserve to be-" Bastila dragged Revan away before he could do something rash._And people thought __**I **__was rash_, Bastila thought. It took an hour to calm Revan down. Finally, the couple and the council came to an agreement.

The couple then had to rent a place, decide on bridesmaids and best men, get outfits, rent a limo, send out invitations, and buy the rings.

Revan nearly sent the invitations to the Sith instead of their friends. Unknown to anyone, he actually did send some invitations to the Sith. One day later, Bastila realized that there was a mistake in the sending of the invitations. She asked her fiance if he knew anything. Revan stammered, "Oh, about that...I _might _have _accidently_ sent some to the Sith. Oops." Bastila exclaimed, "_What_! Great, now we are all going to be in danger. How long have you known?" Revan's reply was, "Er... since last night?" Bastila glared at Revan while he cowered. Revan was thankful for Carth asking for Bastila's assistance.

Choosing bridesmaids and best men, thankfully, went over without incident.

Getting outfits however was a bit more disasterous. Jahani and Canderous were to check on Bastila and Revan, respectively, but they got mixed up. Bastila was in the middle of changing when heard knocking at the door and went to open it, thinking that it was Juhani. Revan opened the door half dressed for who he thought was Canderous. "AAAAAH!" and SLAM! could be heard from both dressing rooms. BAM! Juhani and Canderous had taken off running and slammed into each other. Eventually, the couple found outfits they liked.

Renting a limo involved Bastila smacking the driver around. The driver agreed to give the couple her services. When they met in person, the driver took a liking to Revan in a creepy way. She offered to give Revan the "special" seat, which was stained with somethin rather disgusting. The driver mistook Revan's uneasiness for tensness. "Here let me help you. My poisonous spiders are top of the line", she cooed. That was the last straw for Bastila, "Listen here, you're here to do your job. Doing...whatever you were doing to Revan isn't part of your job. Got it?" Bastila snapped. The driver huffed, "Just cause you're so crabby...", and proceeded to shove Bastila. The bride-to-be shoved back and Revan had to intervene before the fight escalated any more. "and I was messing things up", Revan chortled. "I mean...er I'll just be quiet." He said when Bastila glared at him. They eventually got a limo rented.

Buying the rings was not as chaotic. The only major incident was when Revan nearly swallowed the ring. He was trying to use his breath to make the ring shiny. Apparently he put it a bit too far in, as he gagged and trew the ring across the room. "Oh gross! you're buying that!" the clerk complained. Bastila sighed and thought,_ during the war with Malak I don't remember Revan being this dippy, oh wait, I do_. Revan was glad that it was the ring he actually wanted, or he would have had to pay more.

Renting a place was nearly a disaster. Revan nearly rented the wrong place. Bastila wanted to have a place in the Jedi Temple, but the council said no. They had to settle for a garden nearby, even then the place was beautiful. Before the garden was rented, Revan nearly rented a violent tavern. He was almost through the proccess when he realized his mistake. "No, wait! I don't want this place!" Revan screeched in a panic. The bartender said indignantly, "What do you mean? You're going to finish this!" Revan tried to pacify the bartender. It didn't work. Revan was thrown out of the tavern rather violently, resulting in a broken nose and two black eyes. When Revan went home, he tried to avoid Bastila. Bastila, however, managed to corner her fiance, "What happend to you, and did you rent the garden?" When Bastila heard what Revan had to say, she was furious. She used to Force to hurl her fiance out the window with all of her might. All of Bastila's might was a lot, as Revan ended up with bruises in numerous places, several broken fingers, and a sprained wrist. He wisely decided to go to a hotel and tell the people that he tripped over a rock. Before Revan went, he wrote a note to Bastila telling her where he was going and that he was sorry.

While at the hotel, Revan went to their healing station. The healing went well and it was as if Revan was never thrown out the window. He lay in bed that night thinking about the next day, the wedding day.


End file.
